


today of all days

by newflxsh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, But kind of, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, kind of how i’d like a future episode of supergirl to go, not really - Freeform, slight mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newflxsh/pseuds/newflxsh
Summary: Three years of Kara and Lena dating had warranted radio silence from Lena’s mother, Lillian Luthor. It made the couple uneasy at first, but as time went on they realized it really wasn’t worth the worry. But of course Lillian wouldn’t never opt herself out of making a situation, that has nothing to do with her, about her.orOut of all days for Lillian to make an entrance back into their lives, she would choose their wedding day to kidnap Lena and send a message to Kara.





	today of all days

Kara can't believe that today is the day. The day where she will marry the love of her life and undoubtedly create memories to last a lifetime. Lena argues and says that today is just like any other day because there isn't a day that goes by where she doesn't tell Kara how much she loves her. Where she doesn't kiss Kara. Where she doesn't feel like loving and being with Kara for the rest of her life. The only difference being that today she does it in front of all their friends and family. Well, minus the family on her part.

It doesn't hurt Kara's feelings that Lena isn't all in this like she is. She knows that it's just Lena being Lena and she couldn't love and appreciate it more. She wouldn't expect anything else from Lena. In fact, if she were to be enthusiastic, Kara would take that as possible over compensation for the fact that she didn’t want to marry the blonde. Luckily Kara knows that isn't true and is more than happy to go through the day with her fiancé and her less than enthusiastic attitude. She doesn't have to show that she is excited. Kara can see it in her eyes, on her face, and in her words. And that's more than enough.

So when Kara opens her eyes and rolls over in her bed to find a bundle of raven hair splayed across the pillow and a creamy white back showing down to the waist where the covers hide the rest, she smiles silently to herself. The woman next to her is lost in a blissful sleep, smile tugged on her pink lips and eyes shut softly.

Rao, I am so incredibly lucky, Kara thinks to herself as she sits up in bed, soaking in the nearest rays shinning in from the window next to them.

She reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Lena's ear and leans down to press a light kiss on the middle of her forehead. Lena's brow creases at the sudden pressure, but she quickly relaxes and drifts back off into her slumber. She looks so peaceful and Kara can't help but feel like she's betraying her by separating them on their wedding day, but she wants to stick to Earth traditions for the sake of being cliche and romantic. She knows Lena acts like she hates it, but the blonde knows that deep down, Lena swoons every. single. time. It's for that reason and that reason only Kara refuses to let guilt swarm in her stomach. Instead she jumps out of bed, places herself in a hoodie and jeans and then grabs the nearest pen and paper she can find. She scribbles out a quick note to her fiancé and then places it on the pillow where she should be laying, followed by another quick kiss on Lena's lips and then she is swiftly out of the door.

The raven haired woman doesn't wake for another two hours, partially because of all the business she had to attend to the night before and partially because Kara wore her out oh so nicely as soon as she was finished with said business. Lena smiles softly at the thought and arches her back to work out the sore muscles. The light shines down on her sparkling green eyes causing her to blink multiple times for her eyes to come into focus and reveal the surrounding room. She turns over to where she expects her fiancé to be, but all she finds is empty, cold, crinkled sheets and a letter atop the pillow where Kara's beautiful face should be looking at her.

Lena frowns softly, a pout forming on her lips as her hand reaches out to brush over the cold sheets. She kind of expected Kara to pull something similar to this. Her fiancé is an absolute sucker for doing anything cliche and romantic. She had just hoped she would wake up in time to see her before she left.

Sighing to herself, her hand falls upon the note and her fingers make a quick work of unfolding the paper to reveal Kara's handwriting, which could easily resemble scribles to anyone who hasn't deciphered the journalist's writing before.

Lena's heart swells when she runs her eyes down through the bundle of words that nearly conjoin after every sentence. Most likely meaning Kara had to go. Either that or she was in fear of the raven haired girl waking up before she finished. Lena decides it was most likely the former.

Dear my future wife,

 

Rao, I can't wait until I can actually call you my wife. I've waited three years and I can't believe today is the day I can finally look at you and say my wife. Ahhh I'm so excited!!! You looked beautiful this morning by the way. I didn't want to leave you, but I remember watching all those cheesy rom coms with you and they never spent their wedding day together. Something about it being bad luck and I figured we couldn't use anymore bad luck in our lives. Plus, I really wanted to do some last minute things to make sure Supergirl won't be needed during the wedding. Speaking of, I'm actually running late so I'm gonna have to cut this short. All in all, I love you very much and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in t-minus 8 hours. Is that the correct use of t-minus? I don't know. Anyway, 8 hours until I get to see your beautiful self. Until then my love,

 

Kara <3.

A smile paints Lena's lips as she rereads the note at least another three times. Each time her heart swells a little bit bigger than the last and she can't help but want Kara by her side so she can kiss her senseless as many times as she pleases. She pouts a little when she realizes she can't just reach over and kiss her, so she settles for sending the blonde a small text instead.

[10:34 am]: you can't possibly understand how much i love you kara danvers

Lena smiles softly as the reply comes seconds later and is so uniquely Kara.

[10:35 am]: ehh i have an idea, but a little refresher wouldn't hurt

On Kara's end, she glad the note was able to take the sting off of her not actually being in Lena's presence this morning, but of course she knows Lena would have much rather woken up to the blonde rather than her handwriting. However, Kara knows that it will all pay off when she gets to watch her walking towards her with a million dollar smile on her face.

[10:35 am]: i'm sure it wouldn't but unless you want to sit through the wedding to read all of my reasons than i suggest you just let your imagination do the trick

[10:36 am]: i guess my imagination will have to do

[10:37 am]: yes it will... just like i have to imagine how waking up to you this morning would have felt

[10:38 am]: babeeee :(

[10:38 am]: you know i didn't want to leave you

[10:39 am]: i know, i was just teasing you

[10:39 am]: you do that too often

[10:40 am]: i like messing with you... flustered you is cute :)

[10:41 am]: you can't even see me

[10:42 am]: still using my imagination babe ;)

[10:42 am]: remind me again why i put up with you

[10:43 am]: because you love me

[10:44 am]: forever and always :)

[10:45 am]: now i have to go, but maggie will be over in a bit to get you ready! i can't wait to see you

[10:45 am]: i cant wait to see you! i love you

[10:46 am]: i love you too <3

Lena leaves the conversation at that and decides it would be best if she got up and put on some clothing to prevent Maggie from seeing anything she wouldn't willing want to see. Of course it has happened once or twice before, knocking has never been her or Alex's strong suit, but it hasn't stopped them from barging in from time to time. Sometimes they never learn.

With a quick kick of her legs, Lena steps off the side of the bed and reaches down for the t-shirt Kara wore last night and some sweatpants she discarded before climbing into bed with the blonde. The t-shirt is way too big for the raven haired girl, but she loves the way it smells and how it feels like Kara. It comforts her more than she can understand.

Before she can do anything else a knock on the door sounds through the apartment and she finds herself chucking to herself because of course Maggie would choose today of all days to knock. She knows Kara isn't here, so barging in wouldn't be a problem. However, Maggie is always full of surprises so Lena just pushes that thought to the back of her head and starts towards the door.

Shuffling her sock feet across the floor, she reaches the door and latches onto the knob, but when she opens it, what she finds on the other side isn't Maggie. Instead, it's her mother with two people standing behind her that resemble one of her past creations, Metallo. The green Kryptonite swirls around in the open heart on their chest and Lena feels her heart nearly drop into her stomach. The last time they had faced one of those creatures, they had nearly killed Kara. If her mom is here to make amends, she wouldn't have brought her two minions along. Clearly they have some intent and Lena fears that intent is for Kara.

Lena finds herself asking the only questions that comes to mind, "What are you doing here?"

Her mother smiles warmly, although Lena knows it's just a ploy to get her resolve to soften. It fails and comes off as more of a wicked smirk to the raven haired woman, "Aren't you going to invite me in? I'd like to talk before you sign away our last name."

She finds herself at a loss for words. Of course it had been all over National City that a Luthor would be getting married soon, but she figured her mother didn't care enough about her daughter to keep up with her happenings. Apparently she was wrong and Lillian had been keeping tabs. She briefly wonders just how much her mother knows.

"I'm not signing away anything," Lena says stoically, her anger just slightly getting the best of her because regardless of how she downplayed it to Kara, today is special to her too. She'd never do anything to ruin it, but it seems her mother has other plans and is definitely seeing them through.

"Hmm," Lillian seems to ponder her daughter’s answers in her head until she gets this unexplainable twinkle in her eye while opening her mouth to speak again, "So you aren't getting married then?"

Lena furrows her eyebrows in confusion. What didn't her mother understand?

"Of course I'm getting married. I'm notsigning away my name. Luthor will always be part of my name. Just as much as Danvers will be after today."

Lillian seems less than pleased with her daughters response and that is clear by how she finally steps through the threshold, the two men clear on her heels as she locks eyes with her daughter.

Two things Lena Luthor knows for sure. One, her mother is nearly impossible to crack when she is dead set on getting what she wants and two, she would do absolutely anything to get her way. Lena feared that Lillian would pull something that would be nearly impossible to reverse. Something like hurting Lena or Kara, leaving the other to sort out the mess themselves after having hopes of a lifetime together. That would hurt like hell.

Lena seems to read her daughters train of thought and a smirk graces her pale lips. Lena finds herself taking a hard swallow and her eyes almost well up with tears. Not out of fear for herself, but out of fear that something will happen to Kara. Whether that be Lillian going after Kara herself or killing Lena to get to the blonde. Ether way, Lena fears would be too far to allow her fiancé to recover.

"I was hoping to be able to get through to you by talking," Lillian's steel eyes harden, hoping to evoke fear or some kind of reaction from her daughter. Finding none in Lena's emerald eyes startles her slightly, but discourses her nonetheless. "But I guess word have never really been my strong suit. Actions have always seemed to be the better option for me."

All it takes is a flick of her index finger and the guys start marching towards Lena. The woman barely has time to defend herself as the last thing she sees is the wicked smirk on her mothers face as everything starts to blur in and out. She can't recall being injected or hit but she knows everything is unclear and nothing seems to make sense anymore as she feels her knees give and she starts to fall. Moments later, the world around her fades to black and she is completely helpless on the floor of Kara's apartment.

It's only minutes later that Maggie reaches Kara apartment and doesn't bother with knocking before entering. She swings open the door and announces her presence as she enters. Just as she usually would.

"Alright little Luthor. Let's go get you hitched."

No response follows and Maggie would lying if she said she isn't worried. She had a hunch something would get in the way of today because when you're part of the Danvers family, there isn't a day that goes by where something goes to plan. Dhe knows that firsthand.

She swiftly places her hand on the gun on her hips a precaution and begins creeping through the apartment, surveying the surrounding area unto she comes up empty. The only thing she manages to find is a note from Kara that makes her smile as she briefly reads over it. She can't think of two better people that deserve to be together. She'd be lying if she said their love doesn't make her slightly jealous. They have so many obstacles thrown at them, all the odds are against them, but yet, they remain stronger than all of their problems combined. Maggie has never seen a stronger love.

Of course she would never tell either woman that, but she most definitely thinks it from time to time whenever they hang out. It's hard not to when the teacher of them are all over eachother. Kissing. Hugging. Holding hand. You name it, their doing it. Maggie decides now would probably be a good time to stop gushing about Lena and Kara and actually let someone know that the raven haired woman is no where to be found. Without jumping the gun and immediately calling a red flag, she decides to call Alex and simply ask if she would know where Lena would be. That seems like the logical thing to do.

"Hello," Alex's voice comes through the phone. She can hear Kara talking in the back and her heart drops in her stomach when she things about the news she's about to share to the blonde. She can't imagine what hearing Alex is missing on her wedding day would feel like.

"Hey babe," Maggie says quietly, still weary of anyone that could be hiding about. "Do you know of any place Lena could have gone? She isn't here and I know Kara said this is where I would find her."

The line goes silent as she hears some ruffling and then Alex excuse herself from Kara to obviously prevent the blonde from catching onto any of their conversation. Of course she has super hearing, but at least she can't see the concern on Alex's face from a distance.

She hears the slight rustling on the phone as Alex picks it up again and whispers quietly, " Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Maggie says as she sweeps over the house one more time. She can't understand why Lena wouldn't leave a note or some sort of sign that she was leaving. "It's just weird because she normally-"

The line cuts silent and Alex's heart starts racing in her chest once she hears a gasp in Maggie's voice.

"Maggie," Alex asks hesitantly, her body falling still of any motion what so ever. She can't move. She can't breathe. Regardless of what anyone thinks, she really cares for Lena and she would do anything to ensure her safety. Anything.

"I'm here... it's just," She trails off again and Alex grows frustrated because she needs to know where Lena is. She just needs to. For her sake and for Kara's

"What is it, Maggie?!"

There's a pause. It feels like seconds, maybe minutes go by before Maggie speaks again and the next thing she says has Alex running to Kara before she can even think about what she's actually doing.

"It's her blood. Lena's blood is on the floor."

Alex doesn't answer. She can't answer. She doesn't give Maggie anymore time to speak. She's running, pushing through the people in the store to get to Kara before she knows what she is even doing. Kara doesn't have to look over to her. She can hear her. Alex's heartbeat is deafening to her ears and she flinches in pain before snatching her steel blue eyes over to the crowd of people to sort through and find her sister. She finds her weaving her way through the finals brush of people and Kara is out of her seat in seconds and pushing her way over to her sisters.

"What's wrong," is the first thing out of her mouth when she reaches her and she places both of her hands on her sisters shoulders in an effort to calm her.

Alex's eyes find Kara's and it almost breaks her heart to tell her this on her wedding day, "It's Lena."

That's all Kara needed to hear and within seconds she is holding Alex tightly in her arms and they are out of the door in a flash. She pulls them to a nearby ally and before Alex can say a word they are in the air flying towards the DEO. There has only been a handful of times Kara has risked flying in her civilian clothes and each time it had involved Lena. This is no different circumstance and she would do it again in a heartbeat if she had to. She would do anything for Lena in a heartbeat.

They arrive at the DEO in record time, speeding by everyone there to reach the round table in the middle of the room. Papers fly up as they pass and hair on the employees heads are swiped into multiple different directions. The whole scene is collective chaos as J'onn is actively ordering people around left and right and Brainy is typing away at his computer while conferring with someone beside him.

Kara doesn't notice what he's saying. She is too focused on Brainy at the moment and her desperate need to get information from him. She needs something to cling onto. Anything. She just needs a definite answer as to where her fiancé is and how she can save her. She softly places Alex down next to her. Her hair is completely disheveled with her cheeks painted red from the speed of the wind hitting it full force. She's slightly disoriented for a moment, but then she is right behind Kara, slipping right back into her normal stoic attitude around the DEO.

She slides next to J'onn, sighing as she attempts to find something to say to him. She wants to ask where Lena is. How they can get her. If she's okay. She wants to ask so many questions, but she can't bring herself to find the energy to do so. She is worrying so much more than she would like.

"Any clue," she asks him as that is the only question she can muster. Her eyes briefly fall to the front of the room where there suddenly is a bright red dot on the screen flashing and signaling a kryptonite signature has been found. She doesn't wait for his answer. She's found a sudden pep in her step and she doesn't hesitant to move up next to Kara to see what information she can get from Brainy.

"Guess that answered her question," J'onn mumbles to himself as he too walks up to join the group. He hopes that Kara is calm and rational enough to go on this mission because he knows how much Lena means to her and what losing her would do. He just doesn't need her to make any stupid decisions that could wind up getting her or Lena killed.

"So that's where she is," Kara speaks first, pointing to the screen while taking off her glasses and tucking them into the pocket on her sweatshirt.

"Most likely," Brainy answers as he swipes up new information from the table onto screen. Kara expects to find some sort of answer as to who is behind this and why, but she doesn't find that so she chooses to tune it out and focus on settling her anger. "Its in a warehouse in the middle of the city. It's the location of the previous Cadmus camp.

"Why would they go there? We know the in's and out's now. They're practically trying to be found," Alex says, her minding slowly putting the pieces together, but before she can utter another word. Winn's voice cuts up and all attention is on him.

"Well the kryptonite is a dead giveaway to their exact location. There is a 95% chance that-"

" They are waiting for Kara to save Lena," Alex finishes, her eyes filling with worry and she looks over to find an unreadable expression on her sister's face. Her hands are placed on her hips and her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth nearly chewing them to death. There is no denying Kara is beyond pissed, but Alex can tell that she's hurt more than anything. Hurt that this would happen on today of all days.

"Not just Kara," another deep voice cuts in behind them. They all turn around to find Clark standing just in front of the window walking towards them in his suit, cape blowing in the wind and hair neatly pushed back. Before anyone can ask him what he's talking about, he opens his mouth and delivers news that has everyone in the DEO on edge.

"Lex Luthor is out of prison."

Lena blinks multiple times to try and finally get her conscious to come to. Her head is pounding and her body hurts like hell every time she tries to move it. She knows she's bound by her hands and feet because she can't separate them and she knows that she is sitting in a cold, metal chair because she is nearly freezing. Clearly her mother couldn't even be bothered to throw her into a room with a bed or even a couch of some sort. Lena wouldn't expect anything differently though.

"You're finally awake," She hears her mother's voice echo around her. She can't tell where it is coming from exactly, but she knows it's close and being completely defenseless in her presence has Lena on edge. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep through the fun."

Lena's brow furrows as she attempts to ask her mother a question, but all that comes out is air from her not using it for so long. She gathers herself and clears her throat as she attempts to ask again, "W-what fun?"

A throaty chuckle follows suit and Lena takes a hard swallow. Whenever her mother mentions fun, it has Lena's heart racing. Where normal mothers and daughter might go and get lunch together, Lena and Lillian might classify their fun as torturing some innocent person that Lena cares deeply about. When her mother speaks again, Lena's fears are confirmed.

"Well, I figured once your friends figured out you were missing, two of my favorite supers might join in on the fun."

Lena tries to lash out and pull through the ropes bounding her, but all she does is end up moving the chair forward a few inches. Her nails dig into her fists out of rage and her eyes start to well up with fresh tears. The thought of Kara hurting because of her has her heart falling to her stomach. Today is supposed to be the best day of their lives and Lena is afraid that it might end up with one of them dead.

"If you touch her, I swear to God I will not stop until you suffer for everything you've done."

Lillian places a wicked smile on her lips and finally walks around from behind her daughter to reveal herself from where she was hiding in the shadows, "That's very Luthor of you Lena. And as much as I would like to get my hands on the two of them myself, I've brought someone else to help me with that."

Lena's breath catches in her throat as she watches another figure emerge from the shadows to stand by her mother. The figure has broad shoulders and most definitely ripped from head to toe. A light from the ceiling reflects down onto the shiny head of the figure and it's face is one she absolutely never thought she would see again. At least out in the free world.

"Lex?"

"It's been a while, huh," his voice cuts through the air like a knife and Lena nearly tears up at the sound of it. She associates that voice with the sound of her comforting brother, not the face of a crazed lunatic. She misses her brother so much, but this man, this man isn't the brother she misses. No. This man is the one who killed multiple people and threatened to eliminate the entire alien race. She feels sick to her stomach at the thought of it.

"Really? I haven't thought about you much. Figured you weren't worth my time," Lena cuts back, ice dripping from her tone. That's a complete lie. She thinks about him all the time. More often than she's willing to admit. But she'd never admit that to him. Especially not to him.

He laughs in disbelief, stepping closer to kneel in front of his sister and place a hand on her knee. One she quickly nudges off. He shakes his head, eyes falling to the ground as he speaks, "You and I both know that's not true Lena. I'll admit it though, you've always been great at hiding behind lies... but you've never been great at lying to me."

Lena's jaw tenses as she nearly spits on her brothers face out of anger, "You don't get to say what I'm great at and what I'm not. You don't know me."

"That's where you're wrong," He voices as he stands up, towering over Lena. "Just because I was in prison doesn't mean I don't know that you renamed Luthor Corp. That you work with the aliens now instead of against them like I intended. Or that you managed to clear the Earth of a Daximite invasion. How about curing cancer? Oh and how could I forget... you're going to marry Supergirl. More like were going to marry her."

"You fucking bitch," she finally lets her anger get the better of her. It's multiple years of pent up aggression for not having her brother with her and then for him finally to come back and try to kill the one person in the world she would do anything for. "I hope you rot in hell next to mother after Superman and Supergirl come here and rip you both limb from limb."

It's like something in him snaps and he can't keep up his calm facade anymore once his arch nemesis is mentioned. Lena knows it was a low blow and she expects a reaction. It just isn't a backhand to the face that she is expecting and that's exactly what she gets. The right side of her face feels like a thousand needles are poking at her skin to no end and her mouth fills with the metallic taste of her blood as it spills out of her busted lip.

"See that's where you're wrong," Lex says through gritted teeth as he backs away from his sister, moving to stand back beside his mother. "Supergirl and Superman aren't coming here. There going to meet mothers two friends."

Back at the DEO, Kara and Clark are gearing up to go and attempt to save Lena from Lex Luthor. This is one of the few times that Kara is unaware of just how strong her opponent is and Alex would be lying if she said she isn't worried for the sake of her sister and her cousin. It's for that reason she pulls Kara aside and quietly asks of her, "I need you both back here alive, okay? You and Lena."

Kara nods reassuringly, her eyes filling up with small tears as she takes the opportunity to voice what's been on her mind as she softly says, "This is my fault isn't it?"

"No," Alex answers in a heartbeat. There is no hesitation and her voice never falters. It settles every single worry that is swirling around in Kara's brain. Something about her sister voicing her reassurance has always calmed Kara. This time is no different. "There is no way you could have known."

"But I still left her there, Alex. What was I thinking? I could've prevented this."

"There's no possible way you could know that. For all we know, you could have been killed."

Kara nods softly, her eyes falling to the floor as tears begin to pool in her eyes and run down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. Alex quickly pulls her sister into a tight hug, unable to watch any longer as the ache in her chest grew too strong to withstand.

"It's just I love her so much, Alex," Kara mumbles into her sister's shoulder, gripping her tightly to her chest as she grabs at the fabric of the tight, black jacket around her sister."And this was supposed to be our day."

"I know. I know..." Alex trails off, rubbing circles on the small of her sisters back as a quiet, reassuring measure. "And this will still be your day after we get her back and you two get cleaned up."

Kara pulls away from her sister to look her dead in the eye, "You can't possibly mean that?"

"I mean that with everything in me," Alex says so confidently that Kara feels indefinitely cured of any negative thought surrounding their wedding. "You two deserve this more than anything and I won't let a little mishap get in the way!"

"A 'little' mishap," Kara chuckles, pulling out of her sisters embrace while wiping her tears away. For the first time since she left Lena this morning, she is smiling. And not a flimsy smile either. A real genuine smile. "My fiancé is kidnapped and that's 'little' to you?"

"Damn straight," Alex laughs back, taping her sister on the shoulder in silent encouragement. Seconds later Clark calls for Kara and she back to Alex to give her a thumbs up. "Now go get your girl!"

Kara leaves with Clark by her side as they both fly out of the DEO and into National City in hopes of returning with a third member. Just before Alex can return to the group, two arms wrap around her waist and a chin settles comfortably on her shoulder. She doesn't even need to look and see who the person in, she can feel it. A feeling she has become accustom to ever since she began dating her girlfriend.

"Who knew you could be so positive," Maggie laughs softly into Alex's shoulder as she squeezes her arms tightly around her torso.

Alex offers a laugh in return as she then turns around in her girlfriend's arms to place a light kiss on her nose.

"Don't mention that to anyone," Alex says quietly before continuing. "I can't let people around here know I feel."

They both share a laugh before Alex pulls out of her girlfriend's hold to go and join the team. This is probably one of their most important missions to date. Not because it involves one of their closest friends, but rather they are afraid of what might become of Supergirl if she were to lose Lena. When she lost Mon-el, it took weeks to get her back to her normal self. She was meerly a shelf of herself drifting around on autopilot. But she didn't love Mon-el like she loves Lena and they don't want to find out how Kara would react to her death. Hopefully they never have to.

Once Alex reaches the group, she takes her place next to J'onn who reaches over and places a hand over hers reassuringly.

"We're gonna get her," He says quietly just for Alex's ears.

"I know."

Kara and Clark reach the warehouse and Kara is hit with a weird sense of nostalgia. The last time she was here, she was attempting to save Monel, who she then believed she loved with her whole entire being. It is only now that she has been introduced to a whole new version of love. A love that is without limits and boundaries. A love that doesn't complete her, but brings out the better in her and makes her feel whole.

Kara isn't searching for her other half this time.

She's searching for the whole person who gives her life purpose.

"I don't hear any heartbeats," Clark says as he pulls Kara away from her thoughts. She follows after him and listens to find a rythmn but she too comes up empty. Her stomach fills with worry again and it's almost as if Clark can sense her tensing up because he reaches over and places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly and then begins to search through the place to see if maybe they are overlooking something.

Kara knows Clark is just doing it to appease her, so she settles for letting Alex know that their search came up negative and Lena is still nowhere to be found. That thought causes her to begin to feel uneasy.

"Alex, she isn't here," Kara says, worrying spilling from her tone. "Clark is looking, but I know she isn't here."

She can hear Alex begin talking it over with some of her co workers before she focuses her words to Kara, "Okay, you and Clark give the place a once over and then head back here. There has to be a reason it gave off a kryptonite signature."

Before Kara can say anything else, she's meet with Clark's scream and a rush of air as he is thrown into the wall beside her, sending it crumbling down all over the man of steel. She looks over to find a beast of a man, green glowing from his chest as he begins to march towards her.

"Alex, we've got company," Kara says quickly before she charges towards the man, meeting him halfway and sending him flying towards a few racks of supplies in the back.

"Clark? You good," she yells back towards the mangled mess of cement. She isn't greeted with a verbal answer, instead Clark comes flying through the rubble and is immedietly beside her just before he sends himself hurtling towards the man on the floor. "Alrighty then..."

"Supergirl, are you there," Alex's voice comes through her ear piece.

"Yeah, I'm here," she answers quickly. "It's a guy like Metallo. Except he's bigger. Way bigger."

"That confirms that Lex is most defintely behind this," Alex says, basically thinking out loud at this point. "And that he has been in contact with his mother.

"Find them," Kara says in an instant. "Find them and you find Lena."

"Just be safe," Alex says the only things she feels like she should say at this point. She knows Metallos strength and she knows that Lillian always has more planned than what meets the eye. She just wonders what the woman has up her sleeve now that she had alex again.

"Aren't I always," Kara throws back, a smirk on her face although Alex can't see it, the blonde knows she can sense it in her tone. "Now please, just find Lena for me. If I can't save her, I know you can."

There isn't time for much more small talk as she joins Clark to help take down the man who clearly didn't get the memo that the last Metallo's fate wasn't so blissful. She internally cringes when she thinks about how Lillian used Lena to get what she wanted and then left her to die. Kara hopes this time around goes much differently.

Back at the DEO, Brainy is running through his calculations of just where Lex, Lillian and Lena could be hiding about. Alex is intently listening, but she can't help her mind slipping from time to time and thinking about what would happen if they can't figure this one out. What if they find Lena, but she's already dead.

"Stop mentally spirialing," J'onn appears beside her, hands on his hips as he stares at the screen in the front of the room.

Alex sighs, "That obvious?"

"Well besides the fact I can read your thoughts, I can practically hear your gears turning from back there."

Alex laughs, shaking her head as she lets her shoulders fall from tension for the first time in the presence of her coworkers. None of them even bat an eyelash making Alex feel stupid for thinking they would in the first place.

"It's just, I've always had just one sister to worry about. Now I have two and they're both in danger and I don't know how to deal with that yet."

J'onn nods, absorbing the information momentarily before turning towards Alex with a small smile on his face, "I don't think anyone could deal with the fact that two of their sisters are facing near death, but you aren't anyone Alex. And you're sisters aren't helpless. You three are some of the most strongest women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I've watched you three stare death in the face and end it so many times. You've all got this. I know you do."

And that's Alex needs to hear to push her a little further along into the mission. She never thought of giving up and she never thought of losing hope, but her incessant worrying was causing a minor setback. A setback she is now pushing to the back of her brain.

"You always know exactly what to say," she laughs softly, her head shaking dismissively. "It kind of freaks me out."

They both share a laugh before the sound of Kara talking through her earpiece captures both of their attention.

"There's two of them... They...They're stronger than Metallo was... bang. I'm not sure... I'm not sure we can hold them... any longer."'

Alex's heart stops in her chest. Her worry creeps back in like water sealing through cracks. She feels like she's going to throw up. Like she's about to lose everything. Like her world as she knows it is going to come crashing down. And then she hears it. His voice. A voice she needed to hear so desperately in this desperate time.

"Sounds like you guys need some help."

"Winn," Alex finds herself yelling before turning around and finding the man being escorted through the window by Mon-el and Imra. She running before she can even think and then she is crashing into his arms, wrapping herself around him so tightly she fears she might crush him. He doesn't falter though. In fact he wraps his arms around her in return, nuzzling into her neck.

J'onn's eyes widen at the trio he thought he'd never have to see again. Well he had hope that he wouldn't have to because where the Legion is, there is most likely danger from the future that needs fixing. He had hoped they had solved all of the futures problems, but obviously he must be mistaken.

"I need you to stay in contact with Kara. Talk her through it while I talk to them," J'onn orders Brainy as he directs his attention back to the three in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing back," he asks first and foremost. Also it's the question nearly everyone is thinking of. It's not everyday three people from the future end up back in the past.

"Well," Mon-el speaks first, "When Winn got word of Kara's wedding, he insisted we come back and we couldn't deny him of that."

"But," Imra cuts in, sending Mon-el a look as if attempting to say, get to the point. "We also needed to come back because in the future, Lex Luthor nearly estingushes half the alien race."

Alex breaks off of Winn in an effort to gather herself and join the conversation as professionally as possible. She's already showed she has feelings today. Now they're going to know she isn't always ice which unsettles her the slightest bit. However, it doesn't cause as much disruption in her as does the thought that Lex escapes from this. And if he escapes, that can't mwan anything good for them.

"How is he able to do that," Alex asks, fear in her eyes as she watches Mon-el and Imra briefly share a look of hesitation between one another. "What? What's that look for?"

Mon-el nods to Imra, giving her permission to share, "Supergirl dies while fighting this battle with Lex and Lillian."

And if hearing her sister's pleading tone earlier didn't send a shot straight through her heart, this surely did. She's never been faced with the possible death of her sister before. It never crossed her mind because she always, always has kept faith in Kara no matter the circumstances. This isn't any different and she certainly would never actively chose to stop believing in Kara no matter what the cause may be. So she is now she is faced with a decision that is indefinitely affected by her morals and her selfishness.

"So how do we stop it," J'onn speaks up before Alex can even say anything in a effort to give her a moment to recover. Alex has always been spot on when it comes to hiding her emotions in the workplace, but today has tore down her walls and ripped apart everything inside unlike anything that has ever happened before. She's mentally drained and finding it hard to recover when the damage never stops coming and worry after worry generates in her brain.

"They need to kill Lex," Winn says as he looks over to Alex first to gauge her reaction. He tries his best to keep a stoic look on his face to hopefully convey just how important it is that this get done because he knows the moment he shows sympathy to Alex, it's game over. So he does everything he can to be strong for her and if is correct he knows what is going to come out of her mouth. He may not see Alex as much as he used to, but he likes to think he still knows her.

An unknown look glazes over Alex's dark eyes and she finds herself unable to look at anyone in the group anymore as she speaks, "Supergirl and Superman don't kill."

The Legionnaires all nod in unison, each one of them understanding where Alex is coming from. Their eyes never find the harsh stare of Alex's eyes because what they feared had come true. The stubbornness of the DEO would almost certainly be their biggest obstacle to date. Alex isn't upset that they are asking for someone be killed, she is upset because they are asking Kara and Clark to change their morals. She knows what killing someone would do to Kara and Clark and she is almost certain it would be nearly impossible for them to come back from that. It's the one thing they pride themselves on and everyone in the world honors them for it. Ruining that sort of reputation for them would do more than just affect themselves. It would affect everyone in not only Metropolis and National City, but the entire world.

"I know, but it's that reasoning that got them killed in the first place," Imra offers, hoping to get across to them much differently than last time.

Alex is hit with a sense of deja vu as she remembers having this conversation with them nearly four years ago about Pestilence. She remembers arguing that killing wasn't the right thing to do, but it is what had to happen in order for the safety of millions to be insured.

Alex knows what she has to do.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice then," she says calmly, letting out a breath of air in frustration in the process. She grabs her temples and applies pressure to the area that is throbbing uncontrollably. Her mind is filled with so many different scenarios that she almost can't take it anymore. She doesn't want to fight them off any longer, so she decides she needs to do what's right for the future and for the sake of her sister and cousin. "So where do we go about finding Lex?"

Winn doesn't hesitate to push through the group and march over to where Brainy is keeping tabs on Kara. He makes a quick work of pulling the tablet from Brainy's hands and then begins tapping on a few buttons here and there. Moments later, he's swiping up a location onto the screen where three pings start to show up one after the other. Each one leading to a Luthor.

"There is where you will find Ms. soon to be Luthor - Danvers and the rest of her family."

Kara is struggling. Like really struggling to keep up with the undying stamina of these two men. Normally she never falls weakness to stamina, but for some reason, these two guys are just relentless and it's taking every ounce of strength to keep up with them. It's unlike anything she's ever seen or been through before. The only thing keeping her going is the thought that every moment she wastes is a moment Lena could be getting hurt.

"Supergirl, you there," Kara hears Alex come through her earpiece. A quick surge of strength rushes through her as she is able to push back the man into the wall, sending him crumbling to the floor to get trapped by rubble.

"I'm here," she responds, slightly out of breath which causes alarm to spread throughout the members of the DEO and the Legion that are listening intently.

"We found her," and it's like everything in Kara's body just gives. She can't bring herself to care about anything other than the fact that her fiancé isn't just a missing statistic anymore. She is a person waiting to be rescued and Kara will be damned if she isn't the one to do it.

"How," is all Kara can muster before she goes flying directly after the man again, sending her fist directly into his face with new found source after being told the news.

"Well... we had some help," Kara's eyebrows furrow together in confusion as she briefly hears someones footsteps and then the voice that follows almost sends the blonde to tears She didn't realize how bad she needed to hear him.

"You didn't actually think I'd miss your wedding did you?"

Kara wants to laugh. She really does because that just seems like the appropriate thing to do now, but then she remembers there is an incredibly strong man underneath her, with the capability of shooting kryptonite from his chest and she decides that maybe now isn't a good time to catch up on everything that's been happening.

Winn must pick up on that because in his next breath he's sharing exactly what Kara and Clark need to do in order to find her and escape their death, "She's in a warehouse just down the street. Lex and Lillian are there with her."

"I-I can't get to her right now," Kara says just as the man grabs a hold of her neck and squeezes tightly before swing her around and pinning her to the wall. Seconds later he is throwing her back across the room, sending her to collide with the floor. It creates a crater so big, Kara is sure Lena felt it from where she is.

"Yes you can," a familiar voice says from above her and she looks up to find two familiar faces, Mon-el and Imra, staring down at her intently and she almost feels like she has finally entered stage one of death.

She blinks a couple of times and wonders if she hit her head too hard on the ground. That's definitely got to be it because there is no way in hell that these two are standing above her right now, but when Mon-el offers her his hand, she reaches up and finds that her hand connects directly with his. It confirms that this isn't some fabrication. It's real.

He pulls her up effortlessly while Imra leaves the two of them behind so she can head towards the man who just threw Kara onto the ground. She's clearly desperate to get her hands dirty.

"You go get your girl," is the only thing Mon-el says as he offers a small smile before joining Imra and Clark in battle.

Kara watches for a split second in disbelief. Not willing herself to belief that any of this is happening and that any second now she is going to wake up next to Lena and sure as hell stay by her side. Unfortunately that isn't the cause and before she can't spend anymore time lost in her thoughts, she pushes off the ground and sends herself busting through the ceiling of the warehouse, causing cement to come crumbling down onto the floor. Seconds later the fresh air surrounds her and she takes in the warmth of the suns rays for a moment before surveying the ground below her. After moments of coming up with nothing, she decides that closing her eyes and listening in to find the one heartbeat she has trained herself to find in any situation is probably the best route to go. She searches for the one rythmn that lures her to sleep every night. The one heartbeat she'd find in a sea of a thousand people.

And then she finds it.

Lena is on her last thread. She has tried and tried to get through to her brother and mother to no avail. They have hounded her for hours on end about every decision she has made and even gone as far as to threaten to kill anyone she loves if she is to ever try and cross them again. She's beaten and broken down. Her lips busted and her forehead bleeding from a scratch that formed after Lillian's nails dragged against it.

Through it all, she has never given up hope that Kara will find her. She knows her fiancé well enough to know that she doesn't stop until she gets the job done. She also knows Kara would never leave her like this. Never. And she stands by that wholeheartedly.

"Disappointing, huh? Believing in someone only to find they never cared for you anyway," Lex begins as he resurfaces from somewhere in the warehouse, knife flipping through his fingers tauntingly.

Lena almost laughs, "If you're referring to Kara, you're mistaken. She's the only person that cares for me as much as I care for her. I know that for sure. You've clearly underestimated her because if there's one thing I know, it's that she prides herself on finishing the job. And we are far from finished."

Lex almost finds himself blinking in surprise. Lena notices and for a seconds allows herself to believe that perhaps Lex did underestimate Kara. He has only dealt with Superman his entire life. Never once has he come into contact with Supergirl. She is a whole other form of Super.

Before he can get another word out, a loud crash sounds throughout the room as debri comes raining down from the ceiling and hitting the floor with a thud. Dust fills the air and Lena finds herself struggling to breathe for a moment before the dust clears and her eyes land upon her the form of her fiancée, hair and face covered in a layer of dust, but her bright blue eyes still prominent as ever. It takes several second before either girl actually allows themselves to believe that the one person they had been searching for for hours is right in front of them. Relief floods over both of their bodies and Kara feels like her knees could give out at any second. She finds herself looking over Lena's body for any sign of abuse and she allows herself letting out a deep breath when her search comes up empty. Tears pool in her eyes as she shakes her head in disbelief before hurrying over to Lena and enveloping the woman into her strong arms. Lena momentarily forgets she is still bound by her hands when she tries to reach out and return the embrace. Instead, she ops for tucking her nose into the crease of the blonde woman's neck and relishing in the scent that is uniquely her fiancé. Kara is squeezing her arms around Lena's body so tightly that the raven haired woman tries to open her mouth to say something about it but the words get lost in her throat as soft lips are press lightly onto hers. For the first time today, Lena lets her guard down and allows herself to get lost in the feeling of Kara. She doesn't think about how much the pressure on her lips hurts. She doesn't think about how Kara's lips taste like the metallic twinge of blood. She doesn't think at all because she finally feels safe. She feels at peace for the first time today. Just thinking about it causes a tear to escape down her dirty cheek. She's so relieved. God, she's so relieved.

Kara's hands leave from around her body and snake up to rest on either side of Lena's face, gripping it tightly as if she is afraid that Lena would slip away if she didn't hold on. One of her fingers curls behind Lena's ear, pushing back a stand of hair slightly as she breaks the kiss first to bring their foreheads together, sniffling back tears as she whispers quietly, "So much for romantic and cliche, huh?"

Lena let's out a watery chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief before stealing a peck on Kara's lips. Leave it to the blonde to make her laugh in a situation that definitely doesn't warrant laughing if any kind. But that's just one of the many things Lena loves about Kara and she wouldn't trade it for absolutely anything.

"Well look how sweet," a voice calls from behind them, interrupting their temporary bubble of bliss. Kara turns to find Lillian standing over top of the rubble with a wicked smirk placed on her lips, a sword resting in her grasp with a vibrant shade of green running through the edges. She slowly nears the two of them, taunting the blonde with the task of either leaving Lena behind and saving herself, or staying put and protecting the woman behind her. Kara doesn't even think of any other option that doesn't involve her protecting Lena, so she digs her feet into the ground and stands up to match Lillian's height. The smile that forms on the older woman's face has Kara taking a deep breath and preparing to dodge anything Lillian throws at her. Never would she plan on hitting the woman if she could help it. It's Lena's mother after all and as much as she would like to give her what's coming to her, she would never do so in front of Lena like this.

The next movements happen in a blink of an eye as Lena screams, look out which launches the blonde back into reality and away from her thoughts. Kara manages to come to just before the sword crosses her midsection and she is able to successfully dodge it. From swinging the sword, Lillian unknowingly exposes her back to Kara as she finishes and the blonde takes the opportunity to push Lillian back across the rubble causing her lose her footing and topple back over herself, nearly falling back onto the ground before she grounds herself. Kara notices the woman is gearing up to swing again, so she intently watches as Lillian pulls back the sword and begins the motion downward to swing it in Kara's direction. The blonde raises her forearms to block the incoming blow and the force of Lillian's arm colliding with her's sends the sword flying across the room and sliding out of view. But before Kara can take advantage of having the upper hand, she feels a sharp pain twinge in her lower abdomen and she looks down to see another knife protruding out of her side.

She feels this fatigue wash over her body, taking place of the adrenaline that was once there and Kara stumbles back a few steps before dropping to her knees. She briefly hears Lena screaming for her mother to stop, and Kara can only imagine how helpless she must feel as she is tied to the chair, unable to move and only able to watch in horror.

Kara reaches down and wraps her fingers around the handle of the knife, slowly pulling it out and watching as blood coats the blade and drops down onto the ground. She discards it by sliding it across the floor to disappear into the darkness. Kara looks up, blinking her eyes to try and get them to focus and she finds that Lillian is raising the sword above her head ready to split Kara in two.

This is it, Kara thinks as she allows herself to look over to where Lena is sitting so helpless broken. She can barely see her, but she can see the tears running down her face as she shakes her head, willing herself not to believe what is going to happen. Right now, Kara is supposed to be getting ready to watch the love of her life walk down the aisle, but instead, the love of her life is about to watch her die. What a twisted and sick form of fate. Kara's stomach churns at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry," Kara chokes out, eyes boring directly into Lena's as she tries her hardest to muster a smile through all the tears running down her face. Lena shakes her head, not accepting that this is the end for them. That this is how their story comes to a close. But Kara knows that unfortunately, a story never ends in "happy ever after" for them. She can't bare to look over at Lena any longer and Lena can't bare to look at the scene in front of her. Lena closes her eyes tightly, hoping that she will soon wake up from this nightmare, right next to Kara where she should be. Kara thinks about waking up to Lena this morning and how peaceful she looked as she was lost in her dreamworld. How Kara was too afraid to wake her up for the sake of how at ease she looked. Kara briefly wonders if death would be that peaceful for her.

She never gets to find out because her eyes are startled open by a loud crash that nearly deafens her ears. A dust cloud engulfs her and Lillian both and Kara doesn't waste a second before trying to push herself off the ground and back away from the commotion. She successfully gains her footing and grasps onto the open wound as she begins moving over towards where her fiancé sits, eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief. She didn't expect for her to open her eyes and see Kara walking towards her.

"Oh my god," is all Lena can say as Kara comes rushing towards her, falling to her knees and immediately starts untying the ropes that are bound around Lena's ankles and wrists. Lena watches intently, eyes threatening to spill more tears as she speaks up every second she is able to look at Kara when she's breathing and still able to move. Neither of the women can be bothered to check behind them and see if Lillian is somehow making another attempt at Kara's life. The blonde is too focused on freeing Lena and getting her the hell out of there.

Kara undoes the last knot and she barely has time to take another breath before it's swept away from Lena crashing into her body. Kara ignores the twinge of pain that courses through her body because feeling Lena pressed up against it is all she focuses on feeling at the moment. She relishes in he fact that the love of her life is in her arms and is completely unharmed, besides the minor bump and bruise. Kara allows herself to pull Lena even tighter into her chest as a sob breaks out in the raven haired girls chest. The sound of Lena's cries sends more pain through her body than the impact of the knife moments ago.

"I know baby. I know," Kara whispers into Lena's hair, places a light kiss onto the strands. She's so lost in Lena that she forgets that something saved her from death just moments ago and immediately she turns her head to find J'onn standing across the room with Lillian in her grasp. For the first time since she's crashed through the roof Kara sees that Lex is trapped under piles of debris from her entry. She lets out a sigh of relief when she realizes that this is all over. The two people she had courses through her thoughts all day are in front of her and incapacitated to say the least.

Moments later, three new bodies enter the room one after the other and make a quick work of the scene. Kara smiles softly to herself when she sees Clark look over and smiles in her direction, nodding to signal that they too have successfully completed their task. Imra's heart swells when she notices that Lena is okay because the last version of Kara she remembers was so heartbroken and lost. This new version clearly is so much happier. Mon-el is the last one to look over and Kara notices a flicker in his eye before he too smiles softly, his lips just barely twinging upward, but Kara notices. And just as it was there, it's gone as he turns his head over to where J'onn is and quickly move over to help him handle the two unconscious Luthor's.

Kara and Lena finally separate from eachother as they realize they can't stay on the floor forever, although it would be perfectly fine for the both of them after the day they've had. The blonde helps her fiancé up off of all of the rubble in one swift movement and brings her up into her arms. One arm supporting the small of her back, and the other wrapped under her knees.

"You were just stabbed by kryptonite," Lena informs Kara with wide eyes. "You shouldn't be carrying me."

Kara laughs softly before placing a kiss into the side of Lena's head, "This pain doesn't hurt nearly as much as when I thought I was going to lose you."

Lena gasps softly and Kara is sure that she wouldn't have been able to hear it if it weren't for her super hearing abilities. The raven haired woman's eyes fill up with tears once again and she finds herself giving Kara a watery smile, whispering to the blonde, "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I don't intend to, love,"Kara whispers back softly as she turns around to face J'onn and the rest of the team to thank them. Lena's eyes widen as she notices Mon-el is among the company, a face she never thought she would have to see again. Kara notices her tensing up and softly squeezes her leg reassuringly, just before calling out to the group of people to gain their attention.

"Thank you guys. I really couldn't have done this without you. I owe you all so much..." she trails off as her eyes begin to fill with tears. The gratitude she feels towards all four of them simply can't be expressed by words. She really does feel like she owes them her life. They all notices her struggling to talk and take the opportunity to finish her words for her. Mon-el is the first to speak of the three

"You don't owe us anything, Kara. Seeing you happy is well worth everything. Trust me."

Imra nods in agreeance, but is unaware of the possible double meaning that his words carry. Kara doesn't miss it and understands his words intentions fully. She nods softly in his direction to let him know that his message is well received.

Clark speaks next and this time it's to bother Kara and Lena, "I'm glad you're both okay. I never doubted you wouldn't be, but I'm not going to lie, I was scared there for a second."

Kara wants to make a joke about Clark being scared, but she decides that maybe it can't wait until later. For now she needs to get back to the DEO and get herself check out to make sure she's up to par for the wedding later because, yes, it is still happening if Kara has anything to do with it. It's seconds later that Kara grips Lena tightly to her chest and swiftly leaps through the hole in the ceiling that she created and guides both of them out to safety.

They make it back to the DEO in one piece, which is surprising to many of the workers in the place who thought there was no way in hell they would both make it back completely unharmed let alone safely. As Kara's feet hit the floor, she lets Lena down softly on her own two feet, making sure she's able to stand on her own. Kara guides her slowly and once she sees Lena is able to handle herself, she takes off running and nearly topples over Winn, crushing him in a hug. He is caught off guard at first, not expecting her to go for him first, but he quickly reciprocates her embrace by pulling her tightly into his chest. Lena looks over at the two of them and feels a warmth spread throughout before she feels two sets of arms crash around her, both belonging to Maggie and Alex.

"If you ever fucking scare me like that again Luthor, I swear I'll end you," Alex mumbles into the woman's shoulder and all three let out a laugh in unison. Lena and Alex may have had a rocky relationship at first, but their is no doubt that they care for each other like sisters.

"I'm sorry," Lena chuckles softly, trying her best to reach her arms around the two of them. "I'll try to let you know when I'm gonna be kidnaped from now on."

"You know that's not what I mean," Alex rebuttals as she pulls away from Lena and starts rambling on about how much they have to do before the wedding starts in four hours and how Maggie is going to have to do twice as much work as before because Lena is, looking at little rough. Lena lightly punches the DEO agent and they all three start rambling on about just what is going to take place in these allotted four hours. Lena smiles the entire time, barely listening because she's so content a being back in the presence of two of her favorite people.

Across the room, Kara unlatches herself from Winn and the two of them opt out of bothering each other with the small talk, like asking her if she's alright or threatening her for scaring him so badly. Instead he jumps right in with the important questions and asks, "So Lena huh?"

Kara's cheeks tings pink and she ducks her eyes down to the floor to avoid his gaze. It's not that she's embarrassed, it's just that this is Winn and she feels like she's done wrong by not keeping tabs with him.

"Yeah, Lena..." she trails off, eyes finally finding his and the smile on his face could honestly break records. "She's really great, Winn."

"In bed or just in general," he deadpans, his lips curled up into a slight smirk as Kara lightly punches his arm. Both with playful and ill intent.

"That is for me to know and me only," she answers back. Now she's flustered from thinking about Lena in bed and how great she is at, "both."

She doesn't realizes she's said it out loud until Winn starts laughing and Kara can't help but join in soon after. It almost feels like no time has passed and they are back at Catco, gossiping from desk to desk about their daily lives. Kara has missed this. She has missed it so much, but then she looks over to Maggie, Alex and Lena laughing about something Kara is too afraid to listen in to, and she finds herself smiling as warmth spreads throughout her body. She knows that this is exactly where she is supposed to be. And she wouldn't trade it to go back in time any day.

"You really scared me," Lena says as she enters the room Kara is resting in. The blonde is perched up on a bed, yellow sun lamps trained on either side of her body. Kara looks up to the raven haired woman with a smile gracing her lips. Lena moves over to where a chair is placed on the bedside and she plops down into it, her hand reaching out and tightly knitting into her fiancés. Lena's free hand plays with the blonde's engagement ring, twirling it around as she refrains from making eye contact. It's a nervous tick that Kara has picked up on overtime. She knows she just has to wait for Lena to finally spill what has her thinking so hard because pushing her to let it all out only makes her bottle it up more.

"I thought," Lena trails off, collecting herself as she takes a deep breath and then lets it out with a sigh. "I really thought I was going to have to watch you die."

"Hey," Kara says softly, pulling her hand from her fiancés grasp to reach out and tuck a finger under Lena's chin, raising it up to allow Lena to look her in the eyes. Kara notices a small tear threatening to break loose and she feels her heart break a little more. If that were even possible after today. "You didn't have to... so stop thinking about it, okay? I'm still here and I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Promise," Lena asks softly, knowing that there is so much truth behind Kara's words, but hearing the blonde say it solidifies it. It eases Lena's worries just a little more.

"I promise," Kara says firmly, grabbing Lena's hand once more and squeezing it slightly in reassurance. Lena smiles softly and feels her fiancé pulling her into bed with her and she happily obliges. She slips under Kara's arm and slides right into her side, resting her head on her chest where she allows the sound of Kara's heartbeat to fill her ears. The sound reminds her of that fact that she was robbed of this exact moment this morning: waking up to Kara in bed with her. Then she is reminded that today was supposed to be their wedding day and she can't help but chuckle at the thought.

"What," Kara asks, running her hand through Lena's dark locks, massaging her scalp as she stares up at the ceiling in a calming trance.

"I can't believe we actually thought we were going to be able to get married today," Lena voices with another laugh slipping between her lips. Kara stills for a moment causing Lena to tilt her head upward from Kara's chest to find bright blue eyes staring at her with a smile.

"Oh we're getting married today," Kara says not a second later causing Lena to fully sit up right in the bed this time and look down onto the blonde incredulously, mouth slightly parted.

"You can't be serious," Lena says as she allows a smile to creep up into her lips.

"Dead serious babe," Kara winks at the women above, causing a blush to break out on Lena's cheeks. Three years of dating and Kara still has this effect on her. "If you thought I was going to let a minor setback get in the way of me falling asleep next to my wife today, you are mistaken."

"Minor," Lena questions as she finds herself shaking her head in disbelief, but deep down her heart swells with warmth and love.

"If we're both sitting here breathing, I consider what we went through minor," Kara says confidently, her hand reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Lena's ear.

The only thing Lena can bring herself to say is, "I love you so much, Kara Danvers."

Kara's eyes get this glint in them that can only be explained as complete and utter love and happiness and the blonde wants nothing more than to kiss the woman looking down on her. So she grabs the front of the shirt Lena is wearing and pulls her down for a soft kiss, one much less desperate than the one they shared earlier, but it still carries the same volume of love and passion, if not more.

Kara pulls away, forehead pressed to Lena's as she whispers, "Now... Lets go get hitched."

**Author's Note:**

> i’m most likely going to make a part two to this that is much fluffier and basically just involves the wedding / honeymoon. At least i will if anyone wants there to be a part two. I would have written all of that here but this was getting far too long to just be a one shot.


End file.
